Our Hope is not Yet Lost
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: A story about the old cartoons of Cartoon Network, and how they attempt to form their own TV station to be aired again. It's better than it sounds! Good for anyone who misses the old days of Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1: We are Free

**NOTE:  
1.) I DO NOT own any of these cartoons.**

**2.) I DO NOT own Cartoon Network.**

**3.) This fanfiction may have a lot of similarities with current events, such as the Arab-Israeli Conflict. Let me say right now that I DO NOT support violence on either side, and although this story might end a bit differently (I'm not sure how yet) I 100% support peace between Palestine and Israel.**

**Without further adieu, enjoy.**

Cartoon Network is not what it used to be. In 2004 there was a different perception of what Cartoon Network actually was.

Double D banged his gavel.

"Order! I demand order!" He said in his unusual bellowing voice. All the cartoons settled down. Yes, you heard me right, **all** of the cartoons.

Among the cartoons attending this meeting were Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Mike, Lu, and Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the big City, Grim & Evil, and Codename: Kids Next Door.

Each had their own flag above their seats.

There was a moment of silence. Nobody knew what to say, or how to say it. But they all had the same thought going through their heads. _'What's going to happen to us?'_

Finally, Double D, head of the Cartoons Court, decided to speak up.

"Cartoon Network has decided to finally cancel Ed, Edd, n, Eddy (**A/N: THIS IS NOT TRUE. I just need this as a basis for the story line.)**. The final Cartoon Cartoon will finally be gone from Cartoon Network. We have lost," Double D said with a sign of retreat in his voice.

Dee Dee, from Dexter's Laboratory stood up with a letter.

"We just got a letter from Cartoon Network. We are to disband our court immediately and make room for the new Cartoon Network court. In it will be Ben 10, The Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder…" Everyone groaned. Dee Dee stopped reading right there.

"How could they do this? We were once their pride!" Numbah 4 shouted from the KND section.

"Times change," said Mike, from Mike, Lu, and Og.

"What's going to happen Double D?" Ed asked. A tear rolled down Double D's cheek.

"I don't know Ed. I simply don't know," Double D cried.

"But you always know everything! Come on, don't let us down now!" Susie from Johnny Bravo exclaimed. The entire court murmurred in agreement.

"The only way we could somehow save ourselves is to found our own state. A state where Cartoon Cartoons are always welcome. Where we will never be cancelled…but…it's…it's just not possible. There's so few of us…and so many of these…new cartoons. We'd never get an approval. We wouldn't get nearly enough votes to create our own state to broadcast ourselves," Double D explained.

"We have to try something!" Cow from Cow & Chicken said. "We can't just disappear!"

"I believe I can take care of this problem," Jimmy said, from the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy section.

Double D wiped away some tears and smiled.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Jimmy, but I don't think there's anything that any of us can do. We might as well start looking for jobs in the paper," Double D said.

"No, we'll have our own TV Station," Jimmy said, taking out his piggy bank and a hammer.

"Some spare change won't help us here!" Chicken screamed.

"Spare change? Please," Jimmy scoffed. He took the hammer, handed it to Sarah, who smashed the piggy bank open to reveal hundreds of dollars. "This should get us the votes we need," Jimmy said with a smirk.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"And so that concludes the scheduling for the new Cartoon Network. Ben 10 from 10 am-11 am. Followed by an episode of the Misadventures of Flapjack, and we'll add in a Chowder episode or two. We'll keep this schedule until we can finally come up with a new, polished one," the Chairman of the TV Network concluded.

The newer cartoons looked at Jimmy and Double D and gave them a victorious grin.

"Are there any more items that we should address?" The chairman asked his parliament of broadcasters. One of them (who was bribed by Double D) stood up.

"Mr. Chairman, fellow broadcasters. Our old Cartoons have showed us loyalty for more than a decade. And here we are, getting rid of them from our network once and for all. Wouldn't it be fitting to give them their own network? One without our control, so we don't have to finance it," the broadcaster finished his short speech and sat down.

"That's completely preposterous, why would we ever do such a thing? Give up some of our paid programming. HA!" said one of the female broadcasters.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are running a bit short on time. I have people to see and things to do. A quick vote on a topic that we know will not pass. As you know, we need 25 out of the 50 people here to agree in order to pass this. All against?"

All the broadcasters against the new network raised their hands and were counted.

"All for?" All those who were bribed by Double D raised their hands and were counted for.

"Final vote 26-24, in favor of a new TV Network for the old Cartoon Cartoons," said the chairman in an astonished voice.

A sudden silence fell upon the room. No one said a word. Double D and Jimmy stood up, and looked out the window.

All the Cartoon Cartoons were out there, also silent, and anxious to hear what the decision was. It was possible to taste the uncertainty in the air.

"Well….uh…yes…we'll have arrangements set up for this soon and…uh…a discussion as to which station to give you. Uh…hmm…I have to go now. Good day everybody," the chairman said before hurrying out the door. All the broadcasters followed suit.

Double D and Jimmy walked slowly out the front door, each step seeming to contain an eternity. When they walked outside and saw their friends, families, and allies waiting there, waiting for results.

Double D looked at them all and uttered the words, "We are Cartoons again!"

There was a wave of cheering and laughter coming from the crowd. Johnny Bravo high fived Mama Bravo. Courage was jumping up and down while Muriel was laughing and clapping her hands.

Then, the Cartoon Cartoons flag was raised, showing unity. Several different cartoons, all into one, and they began to sing.

"_As long as in the heart, within_

_A cartoons heart still yearns_

_And onwards to the last channel_

_An eye still looks for Cartoon Network_

_Our hope is not yet lost_

_The decades hope_

_To return to our old scheduling_

_Where Cartoons began_

_As long as tears from our eyes_

_Flow like benevolent rain_

_And throngs of our Cartoons_

_Still pay tribute to our old ways_

_As long as our precious schedule_

_Appears before our eyes_

_And over the destructing of Cartoon Network_

_An eye still wells up with tears_

_Hear O' my fellow Cartoons in exile_

_Our hope is not yet lost_

_That with only the very last Cartoon_

_Then our hope is lost!_

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! By the way, I also don't own that song, which I slightly tweaked to fit the situation. It's called 'Hatikva' and it's the national anthem of Israel.**


	2. Chapter 2: A homeland

The next day, right after the decision to found the Independent Cartoon Cartoons channel, a meeting was help as to where to locate the new network.

"Now, we have a base in Seattle that we don't really use. It has a lot of space, a nice big office for everyone, all the equiptment, and a set where you can produce episodes, and a place where you can launch them via cable and sattelite. I believe you'll find it to your liking," The Chariman of Cartoon Network explained to Double D.

Double D was there as the newly elected president of Independent Cartoon Cartoons, along with representatives from all the shows. Dexter was represting Dexter's Laboratory, Bunny Bravo, Cow from Cow & Chicken, Jimmy from Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, Lu from Mike, Lu, & Og, Eustace from Courage the Cowardly Dog, Farmer John from Sheep in the Big City, Mandy from Grim & Evil, and Numbah 5 from KND.

They all looked through the plan that was set up to be polite, although they had already discussed a plan as to where they would hold the office. Double D cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Mr. Chariman, however, we already had a different base set in mind. We want our old base, the one we had when we started here," Double D announced.

There had been murmuring in the room. Even the Chairman looked uneasy, that spot had been reserved for the new Cartoon Network.

"Umm…well…you see we had our minds set towards giving that to the new Cartoons…" he began.

"Is it official?" blurted out Lu.

"Well…no, not exactly…" the Chariman stuttured.

"Then how about the broadcasters vote on it?" Eustace suggested.

"Umm…very well then. All in favor of giving the Cartoon Cartoons old spot to the New Cartoons?" All those who were originally opposed to the creation of the Independent Cartoon Cartoons rose their hands and were counted for. "All in favor of giving the Cartoon Cartoons old spot to the Independent Cartoon Cartoons?" All those who were in favor of the Independent Cartoon Cartoons yesterday (who were again, bribed by Double D and Jimmy) rose their hands. "The final tally is 26-24, in favor of giving it to the Independent Cartoons Cartoons. Are you sure you don't want the Seattle base? It has more room for you all!" The Chairman said, become increasingly nervous as this all continued.

"We are sure, the equiptment is the same, there is a room for each show, if we have done this before, we will do it again," Double D explained.

A silence fell. The New Cartoon Network Shows, sitting silently in the corner, watched all with wide, unbeliving eyes.

The representitives of the Independent Cartoon Cartoons walked outside, and except for Double D, sat among the crowd.

"We were offered a base in Seattle! It had everything that luxurious money could buy! An office for every individual person, a huge filming set and equiptment, and state-of-the-art technology," Double D began.

Whispers began to spread through the crowd. _'Did they give up our dreams of a homeland?' 'Do we have to relocate to Seattle?' _

Double D waited until the whispers died down.

"But, we turned them down, and we won yet another victory. The place which we used to call home, is once again _OUR HOME!_' Double D yelled, emphasizing the last two words.

A cheer of applause and laughter, the same magnitude as the day before, erupted from the crowd.

"WE HAVE A HOME!  
WE HAVE A HOME!  
WE HAVE A HOME!  
WE HAVE A HOME!"

While festivites were occuring inside, a more serious discussion was happening in the older part of the building. It was right next to the place where the Independent Cartoon Cartoons would settle.

It was not the broadcasters, it was not the New Cartoon Network shows, but rather shows that were no longer broadcasting, but were not techinically Cartoon Cartoons.

Among these shows were Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Camp Lazlo.

"We really should join them. It would be a smart decision," Madame Foster said, conducting the meeting.

"We're not in that desperate of a state yet," Slinkman, of Camp Lazlo, added.

"Not that desperate? NONE OF US ARE PLAYING ANYMORE!" Juniper shouted. "SOON WE'LL BE A FORGOTTEN MEMORY! IN FACT, _I _ALMOST AM A FORGOTTEN MEMORY!" Juniper shouted, being passionate about her stance.

"Alright, cool it," Madame Foster told Juniper. "We'll call them and ask to join them. But I believe that unlike Cartoon Network, we should do this democratically. All in favor of staying where we are?" Madame Foster proposed.

Not one person raised there hand.

"All in favor of joining the Independent Cartoon Cartoons?" Madame Foster delegated.

All of them raised their hands, and Madame Foster picked up the phone.

While the festivites were occuring outside, Double D picked up his phone.

"Hello, this is Double D speaking," Double D answered.

"President Double D, hello, this is Madame Foster," Double D relished the moment. This was the first time Double D's power had been recognized. It gave him a great feeling.

"Yes, hello Madame Foster, how can I help you?" Double D politely asked.

"Well…we recently heard of your success. Just so you know, _we_ means my show, Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi, Camp Lazlo, and The Life and Time of Juniper Lee. We decided that due to our extremely low broadcasting, we would like to join the Independent Cartoon Cartoons, if possible," sweetly asked Madame Foster.

Double D was speechless. Only 2 days of Independence and they already had other cartoons asking to join.

"Yes, of course," was all Double D managed to utter.

"Splendid, we'll talk to you at your base later. Where exactly is it?" Madame Foster asked.

"Oh, it's where the old one used to be," Double D answered.

"OK, thanks. We'll see you tomorrow," and with that she hung up the phone. Double D walked up to the podium again and the crowd almost instantly hushed down.

"I just received a phone call. It was from Madame Foster, who was representing her own show, Hi Hi PuffyAmiYum, Camp Lazlo, and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They had asked to join us, and I just gave them my permission to do so!" Before Double D could continue, the crowd broke out in cheers and applause.

After a few minutes, they had quieted down.

"This proves, that the Cartoon Cartoon's dream is not dead! It proves that this isn't just a movement that will die out soon. It proves that we have a dream that we will live on forever!"

A great roar came from the crowd, but just as they were going to continue partying, the New Cartoon Network shows walked out the door.


End file.
